Yunkai
Yunkai, dubbed the Yellow City, is one of the cities on the eastern coast of Slaver's Bay in central Essos. To the west lies the island of Yaros. Yunkai is one hundred leagues north of Astapor and fifty leagues south of Meereen. Their traditional emblem is a harpy: a woman's torso, wings of a bat instead of arms, legs of an eagle and a scorpion's tail. Its talons grasp a whip and an iron collar. Yunkai is made of yellow bricks, with crumbling walls and tall, stepped pyramids, defended by crossbowmen and slingers, similar to Astapor. City Layout The city of Yunkai is split into four distinct districts, separated from each other by the great roads that pass through the city. The Sand District Found in the northwestern aspect of the city, the Sand District is home to both the harbour of the city and the primary slave markets, positioned conveniently so that new arrivals upon the slaver galleys may be auctioned quickly and efficiently, before being transported elsewhere as appropriate. Also found within the Sand District is the Yunkai'i equivalent of Astapor's Plaza of Punishment, although it is not as extensive as its sister city, by the inherent nature of the slaves traded. Whereas the Astapori specialise in training slave warriors, most famously the Unsullied, the Yunkai'i prefer the meeker kind, in the form of bed slaves, and as such rebellion is less common. The Citrine District Famed for the five fighting pits found within it, the Citrine District is the most populous of all the districts, made busier still by a myriad of markets, residential areas and brothels. At any one time, a minimum of two of the pits will be in use, whether it be gladiatorial battles with men or beast, chariot races, or executions. The largest of these are the Harpy's Pit, which is large enough to contain Sroknehl's Pit, Lallha's Pit and the Sandstone Pit inside it. The other pit, and the second largest is Ozlir's Pit, named for a legendary Ghiscari general in the days of of Old Ghis. The Amber District The Amber District is known for two things, the Harpy's Bazaar and the Halls of Silk. * The Harpy's Bazaar - Beneath a sprawling field of brightly coloured fabrics, shielding its visitors from the intense light of the midday sun, the Harpy's Bazaar sells goods from both the Free Cities and the Seven Kingdoms to the west, and the lands of Qarth, Yi-Ti and Asshai-by-the-Shadow to the far east. Nearly everything in the Known World can be found to those with the patience to seek their quarry, and the coin to satisfy that who sells it, but no slave may exchange hands beneath the motley of cloth and silk. Such purchases must be made in the markets of the Sand District. * The Halls of Silk - Home of the numerous brothels and pillowhouses in which the bedslaves for which Yunkai is famed, the Halls of Silk are where those decided attractive enough to serve within them are taught the the way of the seven sighs and the sixteen seats of pleasure. The Golden District Home of the Royal Pyramid, the name given the largest pyramid in the city, the Golden District is off-limits to most of the occupants of the city. Nestled in the northern aspect of the centre of Yunkai, the streets of the District are guarded by patrolling Unsullied Warriors, and only those with business with residents of the Royal Pyramid are permitted to pass through the sandstone walls that surround the District. Category:Yunkai Category:Slaver's Bay Category:City Category:Essos Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari